Showers are relaxing
by Ttitansgo
Summary: Beast boy walks in on raven showering! this could get interesting... Review please, flames welcome! i dont own the teen titans!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, fine you jerks! I had initially planned on never updating this again, but people seem to still be reading it and leaving reviews. SEE?! Reviews DO work! So leave me tons of them! Like, as many as you can; just review the same chapter over and over. I don't care. As long as i get my fix.**

**All of the chapter up until chapter 4 are like 4 years old, so don't judge me for them! :P**

* * *

**My first fan fic! Mostly I've been a lurk here, but I've finally decided to write one! I tried to go for an idea that hasn't been done too much. Next chapter or no? Review please! And flames are welcome because then I can become better. Criticize at will! O, ad BTW, 150 decibels is enough to rupture your eardrums! Thx for reading! **

**And I own nothing of the teen titans. Actually I do own the seasons…**

Edit: something epic!

For all the teen titans lovers out there, there is a plan of epic proportions in the works! It is a plan that will hopefully bring the show back. I know, I know, the show has been canceled for quite some time, but several shows have come back from worse. For example: Dexter's laboratory, futurama, Scooby doo, the list is quite long. Its still possible to bring it back!

What's the plan?! You ask? Well, we get as many people as possible and then, all of us call the head of t.v. production at Warner bros. on the date on June 15, and flood their phone lines with want of the teen titans! All of you who will join, email me at and I will send you the phone number and extension needed to reach this guy. Join! It is their only hope! Many people have already, but we need more!

* * *

_The sky was blood red and fire rained down scorching the lands. Rivers of magma flowed down broken, desolate streets. On top of a giant t shaped tower, sat a monstrous and twisted looking demon. His laugh filled the sky, and smaller demons circled around the destroyed city. 4 bodies stood out in particular. They were wearing bright and colorful costumes that contrasted the dark sky. Among the bodies, was a child slumped down, her body shaking with her crying. Another woman stepped out of the gloom, her purple hair flowed in a stale breeze. Then suddenly, she looked straight at the young child and said in an accusing tone, "you could have prevented this, it's all your fault"_

"_I tried! I tried my hardest"_

"_You could have kept them alive, you don't deserve to live!" she screamed_

_She advanced and then raised a fist covered in black energy, then she brought it down with so much force the air crackled. The child screamed the moment before impact and_

Raven awoke with a start in a cold sweat and tear stained face to the obnoxious sound of the alarm clock blaring. She slowly sat up and composed herself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Once she was calm, she got up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and walked quietly down the hall, careful not to awaken her fellow teammates. She loved the time of the day that was before all her very loud and slightly annoying friends came and bugged her to no end. And after her nightmare, she didn't know how much she would be able to stand. Especially from Beast Boy who continuously told her dumb jokes while she was trying to do something relaxing, like reading or meditating. Which she desperately needed to do at the moment.

She took a large leather tome off of her dresser then went into the kitchen and started brewing her tea. When it was ready, she poured the water into a cup and put the teabag in the fiercely steaming water.

She sat down on the couch and cracked open the book and started to read from where she had last left off.

"_She pulled out her sword and rolled under the dragon to its soft, unprotected belly. She forcefully brought her sword up and-" _

The doors opened and in came Robin and Starfire followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. The latter was arguing furiously about whether or not the eggs and waffles should be tofu.

"BEAST BOY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT ANY OF YOUR TOFU IS EVER GOING NEAR MY STOVE!"

"CYBORG, THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THEN TOFU! AND EVERYONE HERE LOVES TOFU! Right guys?!"

"No" Replied everyone except Starfire who looked worried.

"Friends, why must you do the fighting?" She asked with concern.

"Beast Boy, we both know where this will end up going." Cyborg said, not even hearing Starfire.

"Where?" Questioned Beast Boy

"A contest!"

"Great idea! I can prove how much better I am then you! But what kind of contest?"

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy who was smiling smugly like he just won the lottery. "Ignoring that, I think we should have a meat eating contest!" shouted Cyborg

"Dude! That's never gonna happen!" yelled Beast Boy

"Fine! How about a water drinking contest?" Said Cyborg with a hint of sadness filling his voice.

A silly grin came across Beast Boy's face. "It's on!" he yelled "I can out chug a rhino!"

"We'll see about that!" Retorted Cyborg.

And just like that, their stupid contest was on. Raven grimaced at the amount of noise they were making looking for a large enough glass to suit their needs; Pots and pans were suffering from irreversible damage as they fell from the top shelves. As the pans continued to fall, she got up and left to take a shower, hoping that their noise would not penetrate the walls.

"Please tell me, what is this chugging of the water?" questioned Starfire.

"Just watch and learn!" Replied Beast Boy smugly.

30 minutes later…

Beast Boy went over to the couch, sat dejectedly down and started to sulk over his loss and sickeningly full bladder. Then, suddenly, he noticed something that took the frown right off his face.

"Dude!" he yelled excitedly as he picked out a CD from deep within the couch cushions.

"Is it Slade?!" Robin stood up, ready for action. Beast Boy, wanting to pull off the ultimate prank with the CD, had to think fast. (Despite popular belief, it's possible! But rarely …)

"Robin, you are way too obsessed with Slade" Beast Boy said, knowingly deflecting the conversation far away from his find.

"No! I'm just cautious is all!" Robin said, a little too forcefully. "And furthermore…" and just like that he was off, trying to defend his sanity, while completely forgetting about Beast Boy's shout.

"_thisis my CD of the top ten loudest songs ever! I haven't seen this in year_s!_"_ Beast Boy delightedly thought to himself as he ignored Robin. _"This is gonna be good!" _

He quietly started to sneak away to the far side of the room toward the stereo. While Robin, who had seen that Beast Boy wasn't listening, was currently trying to prove his sanity to Cyborg.

When Beast Boy reached the stereo, he slid open the CD cradle and put the disk in. Then, turning the volume to max, he snickered as he pressed play.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

A deafening guitar solo accompanied by earsplitting screaming came from the speakers and shook the entire tower down to its foundation.

Raven, who was enjoying her shower, was suddenly very angry as thunderous noises assaulted her eardrums. With her minds eye, she found the source of the noise, and her eyes started to glow black…

"BEAST BOY! SHUT THAT OFF!" Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs.

Beast Boy, who was standing there laughing, found that the player next to him was suddenly surrounded with dark energy. With a violent explosion that sent him flying, the stereo stopped its violent rampage.

"BEAST BOY, YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT OUR EARS, AND YOUR OWN" Robin lectured, obviously having no sense of how loud his voice was.

"YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA BUY ME THE MOPED?!" Beast Boy screamed, clearly elated.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID" said Robin.

"WHAT?" screamed Beast Boy.

Robin moved closer and yelled directly into Beast Boy's ear "I SAID NO!"

"NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, ALL THAT WATER MADE ME HAVE TO PEE" Beast Boy replied, and then left toward the bathroom.

"TO WHERE IS FRIEND BEAST BOY GOING?" asked Starfire curiously.

"SOMETHING ABOUT A TUBA" replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy, who was now starting to feel the effects of 150 decibels blasting into his ears, was gently rubbing them and mumbling loudly to himself. "OWWWW, MY POOR EARS….." he was so absorbed in self pity and so busy feeling sorry for himself, that he made too early of a turn. (Everyone has made a mistake in their own house. This one time, I wanted to go into my sisters' room and I ended up in-oops! I'm interrupting the story!) When he arrived at the door labeled 'restroom', he tore open the door and stepped inside.

He looked up, and then saw Raven standing there in the shower. It was like his best dream come true! His jaw went slightly slack as he looked at her body. He stared at her soft skin, and slowly moved his eyes down the gentle slope of her breasts. His eyes lingered and then continued there downward trek. They wandered down her body, to her waist, with perfect hips, and he couldn't take his eyes off as he started to go even lower. A small "wow" of awe at her beauty escaped his lips.

Of course, at that time, a small 'wow' to his came out a little louder due to ear damage.

Raven was enjoying her shower now that the very annoying music had been disposed of. She started to go into a slight meditation and was feeling very comfortable and-

"WOW"

Raven looked over and saw Beast Boy standing there and staring at her, mouth slightly agape, and eyes staring right at her lower half.

In one second, her blissful happiness was replaced by blind rage. Her eyes grew the darkest shade of black and they threatened to consume the very light around them. Hundreds of objects could be heard breaking and overturning throughout the whole tower, as glass shattered and furniture was thrown.

"BEASSTT BOOOY!" she yelled so loud that even Beast Boy with his impaired ears could hear her.

He looked up in a daze seeming to awestruck to register what was about to happen to him.

Raven now had black swirls about her as she grabbed Beast Boy with magic and flung him forcefully through the small bathroom window.

A few miles past the tower, a stunned Beast Boy hit the water with an incredible amount of force. "Uggghhh" he said as he surfaced. Then the realization of what just happened struck him. "RAVENS GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed in a frightened high pitch tone. "I am so dead! What am I going to do?" he questioned himself. "Ill just give her some time to cool down," he said "Ya! That's what ill do! She won't be _that_ mad." but his delusions didn't even convince himself. And suddenly he noticed that his uniform was a bit tight in the lower parts. He guiltily looked down and muttered to himself "Ravens not the only one who needs a cool down"


	2. roles reversed

**I updated! Please R&R. I just noticed that for last chapter, there were no dividers between scenes, srry, imma fix that. It didn't upload correctly or something XD**

**O, and btw everyone, Teen titans is rerunning on boomerang at 10:30pm on weekdays! Watch it!**

**And of course, I don't own the teen titans, but I do own this plot.**

**************************

"Titans go!" shouted robin.

The team ran toward the giant gooey criminal known as plasmius. Robin threw a freeze disk at the monster. The others, knowing from experience that he would be able to break through the ice within a few minutes, acted fast. Exploding disks and sonic beams were fired at him. It was a dead hit, but it seemed that it only succeeded in breaking the ice. Raven quickly encased nearby lampposts in her black aura. She wrapped them around plasmius and allowed herself a small, triumphant smile while plasmius struggled against his bonds. But, it was quickly replaced when he oozed out.

Cyborg shot several sonic blasts at him to no avail. They passed harmlessly through and only made him angrier. He roared and shot sludge at Cyborg. Robin jumped on him and punched him rapidly and furiously. His hand got stuck and as he attempted to pull it out, the ooze climbed up his arm. With a practiced air, he shoved an exploding disk deep under where his arm was getting sucked in and braced for the explosion. As soon as it went off, he pulled with all his might, releasing his arm. Thanks to his titanium polymer suit, he suffered no damage from the blast and flipped backwards skillfully, landing on his feet.

Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged. He crashed into plasmius with such force that the villain soared through the air and into the nearby building. When Plasmus recovered, he roared and threw a punch at beast boy that, in turn, sent beast boy into the building adjacent to the street and stunned him. Plasmus started to advance on the stunned green titan, his intent obvious.

"Beast boy!"

Raven decided to end it. She forced her soul self out and flew it straight into Plasmus. Seconds later, he exploded in a slimy rain.

The team got covered with the slime and looked on to see a boy sleeping amongst a crater and goop.

"Dibs on the shower!" shouted Cyborg

"Dibs" called raven and robin.

"I also call the dibs" said Starfire as she flung some slime off her face.

"Looks like your last grass stain" Cyborg said mockingly.

"Awww! Not fair! I was thrown into a building" whined beast boy who now had to wait, due to the fact that Cyborg didn't usually shower, and now all the working showers were full. The titans' budget didn't allow the showers in the other rooms to be maintained. The city didn't feel the need to pay to keep up a room that no one was staying in.

************************

Raven promptly got in the shower washed off, and got out. She usually only stayed in longer if she needed to relax. When she was dry, she put a towel on and went to her room.

**************************

Beast boy kept checking all the showers but found that only one was unused. He was very reluctant, if Raven found out he went into her shower _again, _she would kill him 10 times over. But at the moment he was very sticky and the slime was getting into very uncomfortable places. So, as the slime traveled on its path, he felt a decision was necessary.

He looked around the corner and confirming there was no one there, he quickly transformed into a mouse and scampered over to the bathroom. He squeezed under the door and popped out on the other side. After transforming back, he heaved a sigh of relief. After fiddling with the lock for a few minutes he gave up. Only raven knew the codes to her room and bathroom, and only robin and Cyborg knew the override. Robin felt there was no need for anyone else to know them; everyone on the team could knock the door down in an emergency.

"_Stupid robin's rules"_ thought Beast boy angrily, _"oh well, I'm sure no one will come in anyway, they'd hear the shower going."_

And with that thought, he confidently turned on the shower.

****************************

Raven pov:

Raven walked down the hallway with headphones in her ear. She couldn't believe it, the headphones combined with music blocked out nearly all noise.

She thought to herself "_why have I never used these before? I could have blocked out years of annoyance"_

When Raven reached her room, she did a quick search for her leotard and deduced that she had left it in the bathroom. Turning back, she made her way toward her bathroom.

She turned a corner and opened the door. She then looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there, only a few feet away, was beast boy, who was oblivious to the fact that Raven had found him in her shower.

Despite the fact that she was incredibly angry, she couldn't help herself. After all, she was a teenage girl, with more hormones then willpower. Unfortunately, as soon as her eyes wandered away from his face, the mirror behind them shattered.

B.B pov:

Beast boy slowly and fearfully turned his head, hoping for his life that that sound was not what he thought it might be. As soon as their eyes connected, he thought, "_Why is my life so unfair?" _

Raven pov:

Raven winced at the noise, praying he didn't hear. But, when he started to turn his head, she knew it was heard. When his eyes locked onto hers, all her emotions- anger that he would dare to be in the room she walked into, humiliation that she was in there, fear that he noticed her there, and another one, that she couldn't quiet grasp. Her body did the only thing that was possible with such an overload of emotions.

There was a violent burst of dark energy that caused the whole tower to go black and several objects to shatter.

******************************************

Beast boy feared that she was going to explode on him at any moment. He was partially right. A black flash erupted from Raven's body. All the power in that room surged and caused light bulb to explode in a blinding flash.

When Beast boy's eyes adjusted, he saw that raven was passed out on the ground. He ran over, crouched over her and shook her worriedly.

"Raven are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. She opened here eyes and let out a small moan of pain.

At that moment, the doors decided to open. "Is everyone alright? I heard a loud bang in here!' shouted Cyborg as he came in with his arm held at ready. Then he looked down and saw a naked beast boy crouched over a moaning raven. He burst out laughing and beast boy looked up in confusion. Then, the realization of his nudeness and position caused him to let out a small "eep!" and like a dear in the headlights; he was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide with fear.

"cy, this isn't what it looks like!" squealed Beast Boy, trying to defend himself as he became redder and redder.

"Don't worry beast boy" Cyborg said through chuckles, "Ill keep this a secret." At that, Beast boy's shoulders relaxed slightly and Cyborg chose that moment to take action. With a speed that betrayed his size, he pulled out a small digital camera from his arm and took several photos in rapid secession. He grinned and said "…as long as you work for it" then backed up and slammed the door shut.

Beast Boy stared at the door, dumbfounded. He kept staring, unable to believe the extreme misfortune that just befell him, until a small noise diverted his attention to the death he was most likely about to face.

"Uuuugh…"

Raven's focus cleared a little and she looked up. Beast boy was staring down at her with immense fear in his eyes and a nervous smile on. "_He has such a cute smile" _she idly thought. Her brain then started to function at a more normal rate. "_Wait… what?!? This is Beast Boy I'm thinking about, I don't like him like that._ "

She scanned the room wondering why in the world Beast Boy was even this close to her and noticed that he was completely naked. First confusion, then like a tidal wave, came realization accompanied by all the emotions she had felt moments ago. With an even more powerful burst of magic, beast boy was thrown hard against the wall. As he drifted into unconsciousness he heard the sound of windows shattering and furniture once again being torn to shreds.

*****************************************

**I smell a plot!**


	3. oh, no he didn't!

The beginning has not been forgotten, but as for how it ties in, you will have to wait and see o.0

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been working on something.

For all the teen titans lovers out there, there is a plan of epic proportions in the works! It is a plan that will hopefully bring the show back. I know, I know, the show has been canceled for quite some time, but several shows have come back from worse. For example: Dexter's laboratory, futurama, Scooby doo, the list is quite long. Its still possible to bring it back!

What's the plan?! You ask? Well, we get as many people as possible and then, all of us call the head of t.v. production at warner bros. on the date on june 15, and flood their phone lines with want of the teen titans! All of you who will join, email me at and I will send you the phone number and extension needed to reach this guy. Join! It is their only hope! Many people have already, but we need more!

I hope you will all help!

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" A stoic voice asked from behind the door.

"Its Beast Boy," came a nervous reply from the green titan.

The door slid open just enough to allow Beast Boy to see only half of Ravens face. "what?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Well…I…its…I'm…"

"Beast Boy, it's OK, it happened to both of us." at that he relaxed slightly, but was still very tense.

"Ya, but….well…" he scuffed his foot fearfully against the ground.

"What?" she asked sternly.

"Well, Cyborg kinda….after you passed out…"

"Just come out with it!"

"He sorta….took a few pictures" he said in a quiet uneasy voice.

"HE WHAT?!" she yelled furiously. Several of the hall lights glowed black, then shattered.

Beast Boy shrank back against the wall and cowered while Ravens anger grew. She stormed into the hallway and turned towards Cyborg's room, destruction and a frightened Beast Boy trailing behind her.

Cyborg was laying on his metal recharging bed, sleeping, when all the sudden, the door exploded off its hinges and flew into the wall, black energy trailing behind it. He quickly got up, sonic cannon at ready, then, seeing that it was Raven, lowered his weapon and put on a smile.

"I see that you've found out" he said, a little fearfully, taking a note of Beast Boy who was peering out from behind Raven.

"Destroy the photos now." Raven said in a demonic voice.

"Sorry Raven" said Cyborg "if I deleted them, then you would kill me for sure. So, I'm going to have to keep them just in case."

Raven fought to keep herself under control, "just delete them and I promise I won't hurt you"

"I could do that" he said, pretending to think about it. At that, Raven started to look a little calmer. "But, I won't."

*smash* another broken light

Cyborg continued on, oblivious to the raining glass. "In fact, As long as I have these, you have to do whatever I say"

A black talon reached out and pinned Cyborg's body against the ground. "You WILL delete those pictures" she said in a furious undertone "or, there WILL be consequences." Fear momentarily sprung into his eyes, but was quickly replaced.

"Oh, I don't think there will be any" he said confidently. He struggled for a few seconds and managed to free his arm. He opened the compartment and held out a small remote with a single red button on it. "Because, with the push of this button, those pictures will be sent to every major news station in the city, and I doubt they will believe that that situation was an accident."

"This is a new low, even for you," growled Beast Boy, who had been watching in stunned silence

"I try" said Cyborg "now, about these pictures…"

"Hey Cyborg?" called out Raven from behind a curtain

"Yes?" responded Cyborg

"Do you believe that the fun we have in this life is worth the eternal torture some of us receive after?"

"Uhhh….what?" asked Cyborg in a confused voice.

"Well…" Raven started calmly, then her voice rose to an angry shout "AS SOON AS I DESTROY THOSE PHOTOS, I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO A HELLISH DIMENSION OF NO RETURN!"

"Don't be such a poor sport Raven, just come out and show us!" Cyborg casually responded.

"It's not as bad as you'd think" came Beast Boys voice from the kitchen "lots of breathing room"

Raven stalked out from behind the curtain wearing a maid outfit that looked like some sort of cosplay. It was a black ruffled skirt that ended at her knees. Around the stomach and upper back were white laces that held it in place. The sleeves went down to her wrist and, like a reverse funnel, opened out over hands in a ruffled manner. Over the front, she wore a clean, white apron.

Beast Boy walked over to the fuming Raven and started admiring her clothes. Cyborg looked from one to the other, who both wearing the same ridiculous maid costume and started to laugh hysterically. Raven gave Cyborg a look that could cut through diamond as the curtain behind her exploded in a black fire.

"It's not that bad Raven, I actually think you look hot in it!" Beast Boy blurted out, trying to calm her anger. Then, realizing what he said, he tried to cover his outburst.

"W-what I meant to say that a maid outfit suits you!" he stammered out.

Raven glared at Beast Boy as he stuttered to correct himself.

"At least you weren't naked, right?" he said weakly

There was a moment of intense awkward silence as the memories came back. Raven tried to pull her hood up to shield her slightly blushing face, but realized her new outfit didn't have one. Several objects shattered into tiny pieces and the silence became even more awkward. It stretched out, for what seemed like forever, until Cyborg, who had been watching and enjoying this spectacle from the couch, burst out in hysterical laughter and yelled out through a mouthful of popcorn, "nice one BB!" then continued on his laughing tirade.

Raven once again sent a menacing look at Cyborg, followed by a burst of power that sent him, and the couch he was sitting on, straight into the wall. His head popped out from the wreckage with a huge smile, as if nothing had happened.

"We need to celebrate the official start of your servitude; I'm feeling some waffles are in order!" Cyborg said happily. "And make me some eggs and bacon while your at it, NO TOFU!" he said pointedly to Beast Boy, who stuck his tongue out in response.

...

"What is that thing?!" Robin yelled as he threw explosives into the very gooey and very angry creature that crawled towards him.

"Whatever it is, it is truly evil and must be destroyed!" shouted Starfire from above. she hurled a mass of star bolts into the direct center of the monster, to no apparent affect.

"All you had to do was cook the eggs!" Beast Boy said, baffled. "How is this even possible?"

Raven shrugged, embarrassed as she watched her teammates struggle to defeat the mushy monster. Beast Boy noticed her embarrassment and decided to change the subject.

"Lets get out of here before Robin and Star see us in these"

Raven nodded and opened a portal in the ground. They both quickly jumped through and the portal closed.

* * *

Sorry for any bad grammar, had to post in rush :p Hopefully fixed.


	4. of egg monsters and maid outfits

Alright, fine you jerks! I had initially planned on never updating this again, but people seem to still be reading it and leaving reviews. SEE?! Reviews DO work! So leave me tons of them! Like, as many as you can; just review the same chapter over and over. I don't care. As long as i get my fix.

Anyways, we'll see how this chapter goes over with all y'alls. For the sake of preserving my writing style back then (which is why I kept the story up), I'm not gonna go back and fix up the chapters like I probably should. But that also gives you guys the opportunity to tell me which ones you like better. If you like the writing better before, then I'll switch back to writing in that style. I will fix the grammer though.

* * *

"Well that didn't go as well as planned," Cyborg said, pulling himself from the wreckage of the kitchen. "Those eggs were terrible!" He shook his head and threw away the remains of the monster. "She didn't even make me any bacon." Behind him, Starfire and Robin were recovering from the ordeal.

"What was that thing?" Robin asked, breathing heavily. "And how did it get into the tower?"

"Oh, ummm." Cyborg paused to think. He didn't want Robin catching wind of his blackmailing; he might put a stop to it. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "I was just trying to cook some breakfast in peace, when I grabbed one of Starfire's weird ingredient from the fridge! Before I knew it, my breakfast was trying to eat me!"

Robin turned to the alien and gave her a stern look. "Starfire, what have I told you about leaving your food around the tower? We can't have this happening all of the time." Starfire looked down at the floor in shame.

"I am sorry friends, I did not wish to cause you pain." She spoke softly. Upon hearing her tone, Cyborg started to feel guilty. He shouldn't have been pinning this on Starfire. But then the thought of Beast Boy and Raven in their maids outfits popped into his head and he felt a new determination well up within him. It was for the greater good! He would make it up to Starfire later.

"Uh, It's OK Starfire," Robin chimed in, his 'stern leader' facade quickly dropped when he looked at Starfire's saddened expression. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Just try to keep that stuff in your room, alright?" He gave her a smile and she started to perk up. Her face resumed it's usual cheery appearance and she gave a vigorous nod.

"I shall!" Robin gave her another nod, and then looked around the room, as if noticing something was missing.

"Where are Beast Boy and Raven?" He asked. "Didn't they hear the alarm? Why aren't they here?"

Cyborg started to grow nervous again. "Wow, that _is_ weird." He said with false sincerity. "You know what? I'll go check on them!" Before Robin could say anything, Cyborg rushed out of the room. Robin looked after him in confusion, but soon shook his head and turned to survey the damage done in the kitchen.

"Guess we better clean this up..." He muttered.

…

Beast Boy and Raven stepped out of the dark portal and onto the solid floor beneath them. Beast Boy let out a gasp and a small shudder. Raven shot him a strange look and he gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"Hehe, I always forget how weird it feels to go through one of those" Raven looked at him flatly and he gulped. "Well, not that It's a _bad _thing! It's just cold and dark and scary-" Raven continued to give him a blank stare and he paused for a second as his words caught up to him. "Ahh, you know what? I'll just shut up now." Seemingly satisfied with that response, Raven turned from him and walked over to her dresser. Wait- her dresser? Beast Boy looked around and gulped again, realizing where he was.

_'Ahhhh! I'm in Raven's room! She's gonna kill me for sure!" _He stood frozen to the spot as Raven took out a spare eyes followed her fearfully around the room. Finally, she looked back over to him and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you just standing there?" She questioned.

"Well... It's just... I'm never allowed in here or anything..." She walked up to him and he let out a yelp and cowered down, his hands in front of his face. "Make it quick!" He shouted out dramatically. Raven reached down and smacked him upside the head. He cringed and waited for more, but when nothing came, he peeked open one eye.

"I brought you in here, idiot." She said. "Even I wouldn't punish you for that."

"Ohh..." Beast Boy said. He got up and straightened out his skirt. "Say, you wouldn't mind sending me to my room in one of those portals, wouldja? I don't wanna go running around the tower in this." She stared over at him for a few moments before shaking her head slightly. "What, why not?!" He asked. "Come on, you can't just leave me like this!" He motioned down to his clothes.

She was silent for a moment, but finally, she spoke up."It's not safe" She practically whispered.

"But you teleport us all the time! You just did it a couple minutes ago!" Beast Boy gave her a quizzical look.

"Recently, my powers have been a little...Unstable. Well, more than usual." She added. "When I teleported us earlier, I was there to anchor the magic, but if I sent you on your own, I don't know what might happen." Beast Boy grew worried and he took a step closer to the empath.

"Raven, are you-?" He began.

"I'm fine." She cut him off. "I just need some time to figure out what's happening. Just don't tell Robin in the meantime, I would rather he didn't know just yet." He looked at her with concern and gave her a small nod.

"Sure Rae." He said. "But you know we're all here to help if you need it..."

"Raven." She corrected him. "And I know. I just need a couple of weeks.

"Alright" He said doubtful. There was an uncomfortable silence that was finally broken by Raven.

"I need to change. Get out." She said bluntly.

Beast Boy looked at her in shock. "Do you see what I am wearing?!" He gestured to his clothes again. "I'm not setting foot outside until I have some real clothes on!"

"Well, I'm not changing with you in here." She fired back.

"Is someone a little shy?" He taunted, wiggling his eyebrows. "It is understandable though. I'm pretty sexually intimidating." He flexed his non-existent muscles and struck a few poses.

"Yes." Raven said. "Especially in the dress."

"It's a skirt!" Beast Boy defended, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a 'hmph!'

"Getting manlier by the second." She retorted flatly. He turned away from her and gave another 'hmph.'

"Whatever. I'm still not going out there!" He stated defiantly. He felt a cold chill wrap around him and he looked down, surprised to see his body enveloped by Raven's dark magic. He let out a manly, high-pitched squeal and started to squirm against her grip. "No! You can't make me! I wont do it!" He protested, fighting the magic the whole way.

She threw him into her closet and the door slammed closed behind him. Beast Boy landed with a thud and a pile of neatly folded clothes fell off a shelf and burred him. "Stay in there while I change." She said. "If you so much as touch that door knob, you're a dead man. Got it?" She asked, leaving no room for argument.

"Yeah, mom." Beast Boy mumbled, untangling himself from the clothes.

"What was that?" Raven asked angrily from the other side of the door.

"Yes! Got it!" Beast Boy hastily shouted back.

"Good." Raven said. She went back to the uniform she had taken from her dresser.

"Jeez, didn't have to throw me so hard." Beast Boy whined quietly as he shoved the pile of clothes away from himself. "Aw man, Raven is so gonna blame me for knocking all these over." He began to fold the clothes and stack them back up. He reached into the pile and pulled out a shirt. "Always poor Beast Boy's fault. Never get cut any slack around here..."

He continued to complain and reached into the pile again. "So unfair, it's not like-" He stopped dead when he looked down at what he had just grabbed. Curiously, he unwaded it and held it up to confirm what he was his suspicions. Yep. Black, lacy underwear. He felt the heat rise in his face and he froze, unable to move. '_She's kill me this time for sure!'_ He thought to himself. _'I should put these back quickly and just forget I ever saw them!' _Still, he found himself unable to move. His blush deepened and he felt his blood rushing, uh- somewhere else. Suddenly, the door opened behind him with a loud creak.

* * *

Ooo, cliffhanger. So mean of me! Any suggestions or comments are welcome

Check out my other story: 100 Ways to a Reader's Heart! Gaurenteeed to make you laugh or your money back!

Updates will be much less frequent than my other story, but reviews always help to shorten the time between them ;)


End file.
